opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
IF ANYONE DOUBTED MEDIA BIAS, IT SHOULD BE GONE NOW
by Jaxhawk “You want to make every pundit look bad? Then stand tall for what you believe. Don’t be shy. You want to stun the establishment? Then become a mighty force for conservative principles, and tackle the task with confidence and cheer... This may be a time of testing. But it’s not our swan song. Not by a long shot. Instead... this is our moment. This is the time to do what we do best—turn adversity into strength.…nbsp; —the late TONY SNOW This truly is the time of severe testing of the principles upon which this Country was founded. The secular-humanists have e all but denied evil as a force to be reckoned with, and banished God from all public places. Our own government has issued a NEW COIN WITHOUT THE WORDS, "IN GOD WE TRUST", FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OUR HISTORY! Another historic event is the selection by the Democrat party of a man with the most liberal record in the U.S. Senate to be their candidate for president.A man with only two years experience in Washington, a great deal of that time spent campaigning for the Oval Office. This empty suit has captured the main stream media's devotion for liberal causes. Their coverage of him has been almost savior like. Now in an overt demonstration of their loyalty to Barack Obama, all three major networks will be sending anchor persons to accompany Obama on his first trip to Iraq and Europe. You can expect wall to wall coverage of this desperate attempt to show that Senator Obama has a grasp of International politics. Brian Williams of NBC, Katie Couric of CBS and Charles Gibson of ABC will be in the entourage of political reporters from Newspapers and magazines. The Tyndall Report has stated that the three major networks covered Obama 114 minutes to McCain's stingy 48 minutes in June of this year! Source: Tyndall Report In Europe he will be welcomed by the people of countries that have already embraced the socialist type governments that Obamna proposes to take the USA. But it is Iraq where the news will have to be carefully managed. The troops have read and heard of his disparaging remarks about their mission. These are not draftees, but volunteers who are in many cases on their second or third tours, because they believe in the mission they are executing. The Generals have already been warned that Obama will not take their advice. He will listen, but has said repeatedly that he will begin withdrawing their troops once he inhabits the Oval Office. Even Matt Lauer had his liberal mind confused by Obama's switch, and asked:"throughout the primaries you did talk about this, this idea of getting U.S. troops out within 16 months of being elected and now you say, ‘Look I’ll talk to commanders and generals on the ground and my, my ideas are being refined.’ People do get nervous about that senator, you understand that"? This from a man who wants to be president but apparently doesn't know that the Joint Chiefs of Staff of Armed Services does not control the war in Iraq, as this statement displays. “I’m going to call in the Joint Chiefs of Staff and give them a new mission, and that is to bring the war in Iraq to a close. We are going to get out.…nbsp; Not all Iraqi's want to be free of U.S. troops. The New York Times published an interview with an Iraqi official Saad Sultan, an man in the Iraqi government. He said during his travels in Germany, where there have been American bases since the end of World War II, softened his attitude toward a long-term presence. "I have no problem to have a camp here," he said. "I find it in Germany and that's a strong country". As for Obama's plan for withdrawal, "It's just propaganda for an election"! "Al Qaeda would rearrange itself and come back, if the Americans withdraw," said Falah al-Alousy ,the director of an organization that runs a school in an area south of Baghdad that was controlled by religious extremists two years ago. "Former insurgents turned against the militant group, but local authorities still rely heavily on Americans to keep the peace; the Iraqi Army, largely Shiite, is not allowed to patrol in the area of his school". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 18, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: MEDIA Opinions Category: BIAS Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: MCCAIN Opinions Category: EUROPE TRIP Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.